


The One Who Left

by TheSnake



Series: Hawkes [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnake/pseuds/TheSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aides made his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Left

_Armored and rough hands grabbed and pulled him, he was crying and sobbing freely, his face red and his hands turned into fist. "No no I didn't do anything Please let me go pleaseletmego-"_

_The people holding him ignored him, their faces hidden behind steel helmets.The halls echoed with hard footsteps and his sobbing._

_An elderly face appeared, the eyes held tiredness and wary._

_"First Enchanter I-irving I didn't do a-a-any blood m-magic."_

_The eyes held pity now, "I know child, but that magic you used was dark."_

_Nonono, the shadows were kind to him, kinder then anyone, they just dont know what it is, they're **afraid**. _

_Helmets came closer, crowding him, prevent him to escape. A hand holding a metal rode, it was radiating with lyrium._

_"NononononononononNONO **NO**!"_

Aides woke up dreaded in sweat, his eyes wide open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He forced himself to calm down and the shadows retreated.

_This cannot continue_ , he thought, _I would get someone hurt at this rate._

It was year after Malrium was taken, his nightmare started coming back, one worse than the last. Just last week he almost hurt Carver when he came in to wake him.

_I have to leave, I can't doom them all._

It was the middle of the night and Redcilff was asleep, it was the perfect time to act.

He started packing quietly, not wanting to wake the other person sleep in the room.

Julvian became distant and silent for a few weeks after the incident, but he began joking and being a happy person in general as if nothing ever happened, it caused a bit concern but the Hawkes just put that aside, for now.

Aides never saw Malcolm and Leandra as his parents, guardians yes but he didn't cross the line, didn't dare.

_A woman screamed as the man torn the baby from her arm, his mouth opened and the world turn black._

He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly. The house was dark, but that didn't bother him, darkness and shadows were his friends.

Aides made his way to the front door, his pack in hand. A throat cleared and he froze. Malcolm was blocking the door.

"Why?"

His sky blue eyes, so sad and tired.

Not at all like Irving's.

"I just, can't, what if I hurt someone?" Aides said, "I'm going to learn how to control it, but not here. I have to go."

Malcolm just stood there, for a minute Aides thought he was going to have to force his way but the older man sighed. He stepped closer to him and pulled him into a right hug.

"Promise me," he murmured, "Stay safe." Don't let the templers get you.

Aides relaxed and returned the hug, "I promise." I'll kill them before they get me.

Malcolm let him go reluctantly, but not before pressing a small pouch into his hand.

He tried to give it back, but Malcolm crossed his arms and stood his stand, his eyes harden.

Aides sighed and pocketed the pouch that no doubt contains at least one or five sovereigns.

The fifteen year old boy walked out the door, leaving the Hawkes forever.


End file.
